mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2430
Mikey Episode Number: 2430 Date: Thursday, March 3, 1994 Sponsors: M, P, 7 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987-1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: P - Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Name Game” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet SKetch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Jason look in a mirror |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-Yo Elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina, and Derek sing “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings the alphabet while Bob plays glasses of water |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Twiggy, the Hillbilly Singer and the Gogolala Jubilee Jugband sing "Ain't Nobody's Business But My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|7 piglets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones has gathered Lisa Bonet, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Tempestt Bledsoe, and Keshia Knight Pulliam to help him with something, but he can't remember what it is. One by one, each kid has to leave, leaving Forgetful alone. At the last minute, Forgetful remembers what he wanted the kids to help him with: to explain what subtraction is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Which one goes in the square? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After sounding the word "hat," The Two-Headed Monster share one giant straw hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The American Revolution: The Declaration of Independence Thomas Jefferson (Don Music) has trouble getting a replacement quill to finish the Declaration when Mr. Grover misinterprets what he needs, bringing a drill, and a chicken named Phil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings "Everything Grows." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog visits Dr. Nobel Price, where he reveals his latest captured creature, which turns out to be a live rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover has a new method of remembering orders: He makes up a poem to remember what is ordered and who ordered it. Mr. Johnson orders a cheeseburger with a pickle and French fries, which Grover interprets as "Round and tasty on a bun, pickles, French fries, yum, yum, yum!" However, he brings Mr. Johnson a grapefruit on a bun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Players put on a Western sketch, "Cowboy Time," in which Rowlf tells the story of the time Kid Fozzie came to Snake City to hold up a saloon but was foiled by his own incompetence and some explosive vegetables. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon Voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Body parts sung in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide